A piezoelectric inkjet printer uses a piezoelectric material actuator to generate a pressure pulse in an ink-filled chamber to force an ink drop out of the chamber. Piezoelectric actuators for an inkjet printhead are fabricated by attaching a piezoelectric material to a membrane that covers pressure chambers in the printhead. Conductors are formed on the piezoelectric material to selectively generate the desired electric fields for deforming the piezoelectric material, which bends the membrane into each of the pressure chambers to force an ink drop out of the chamber.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.